deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Riviera - The Promised Land/Characters
The characters are introduced in the order following order: Ein A Grim Angel, who sacrificed his black wings in order to receive his Diviner, Einherjar. He wears shorts, a vest, gloves, a cape and a scarf; he has black hair and deep blue eyes. He appears to be an average teenage boy and is quite naive, an attribute that annoys both his partners Ledah and Rose. Ledah An experienced warrior and one of three Grim Angels shown in the game. He is a strong, loyal, and very solitary man. It is suggested that he is much older than Ein and his companions, given his experience, and the choice of voice actors for him in the GBA and PSP remakes but this is debatable. He follows the order of the Seven Magi without question. This is because he traded his emotions for his Diviner, Lorelei, preventing him from reconsidering the orders given to him. Except just before dying, Ledah is shown as aloof, cynical and pragmatic. Rose Ein's familiar who accompanies him on his journey across Riviera. When the requirements for her ending is achieved, she turns into a girl. Rose was fed a potion by Cierra, who believed that Rose was injured (contrary to Rose napping), accidentally removing Rose's ability to speak. Fia A teenage girl with a caring personality. She wears a long green skirt, and a black vest over a long-sleeved white blouse. She has long green hair tied with a matching ribbon and green eyes. Originally, she shared a house with Lina, but later made room for Ein, Cierra and Serene. She is, like Ein, kind and noble, sometimes stern and serious, however she can also have a good joke every now and then. She is extremely mature, despite being the youngest of Ein's four female companions. Sometimes Fia shows signs of shyness toward others, especially Ein, for whom she nurses a soft spot. Lina A childlike and energetic teenage girl. She wears a flamboyant yellow short-skirt and overcoat. She has brown eyes and orange hair tied into pigtails. Lina enjoys eating, going on adventurous treasure hunts and playing lively games with her friends; she is ignorant about household chores. She constantly gets into situations in which she embarrasses herself, especially around Ein, for whom she hosts a secret infatuation. Malice A Grim Angel heavily devoted to serving Hector. She wears a white shirt with overhanging parts of black on the sides and a long white skirt, under a blue shawl with a large upturned collar. The shawl is tied together with a black ribbon forming a bow at the front. Malice wears black boots, and wears black middle finger loop arm warmers that only cover the hand and are worn by tying the strings around the lower arm. Serene An outgoing, tomboy-ish teenage girl, the same age as Ein. She is an Arc, unlike the majority of the inhabitants of Riviera, who are Sprites. She used to live on Rosalina Island with other Arcs until her entire tribe was killed by the Grim Angel Malice. She survives and joins Ein, for whom she develops an infatuation. Serene has large, batlike wings, a trait shared by Arcs. She has a pseudo- demonic appearance, wearing white gloves that are covered in bandages, as well as wearing a hair ornament with small cat ears also wrapped loosely in bandages. She wears a long pale blue vest over a black body-suit and a dark blue shawl. Cierra A kind, thoughtful witch. She is the older sister figure of the group and possesses amazing magical powers. She is always optimistic but sometimes clumsy. She rescued Rose, who was looking for Ein, naming her Gateau. Cierra accidentally fed Rose a potion, that was created for the intention of Rose getting better, but instead removed Rose's ability to talk. For enjoyment, she studies and plays with magic. Cierra wears a typical witch's conical hat, red boots, and a revealing, serrated red dress. Hector Hector is the main antagonist in the game. At first, he appears as a minor character, however, in the final chapter (not the bonus chapter), we discover he is actually the one behind the unnecessary destruction of Riviera, as well as the death of many Arcs. NPCs